Three Magical Words For Park Jihoon
by Illan
Summary: "Can you say three magical words to me, Park Woojin?" Ujar Jihoon. Apakah Jihoon bisa mendapatkan yang dia inginkan? Kita lihat saja. 2Park/Chamwink/Pink Sausage/Park Woojin X Park Jihoon. BL.
1. I Whats the right answer?

**Three Magical Words For Park Jihoon**

 _by Illan_

Ch. I

Whats the right answer?

.

.

"Can you say three magical words to me, Park Woojin?" Ujar Jihoon sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dia tak menatap Woojin atau lebih tepatnya menghindari tatapan tajam bercampur bingung pemuda busan itu.

Woojin mencoba memahami apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu. Dia rasanya pernah mendengar ungkapan itu entah dimana tapi tak bisa mengingatnya dan untuk mengartikannya sendiri, maaf saja Woojin bukan seorang jenius, lagipula kalau sampai ia salah menerka bisa-bisa jadi bahan lelucon Jihoon.

Tak sabar menunggu balasan Woojin akhirnya Jihoon memilih pergi ke dapur. Sejujurnya ia gugup, jantungnya pun berdebar tak karuan. Mencoba meredakan kegugupannya dengan segelas air dingin, Jihoon menarik nafas panjang. Dia mengecek keadaan sekitar untuk memastikan tak ada yang melihatnya dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Harusnya dia tak mengatakan itu pada Woojin hanya untuk melihat reaksinya, rasa penasaran ini benar-benar akan membunuhnya suatu hari nanti. Sebenarnya dia melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan, itu semua berkat kelakuan Woojin belakangan ini yang kerap membuat Jihoon berharap. Sebut saja saat backstage di ajang penghargaan MAMA Hongkong kemarin ketika Guanlin menyuruh mereka untuk membuat kalimat dengan awalan Ma. Saat itu Woojin menyatakan cinta dalam logat busan sambil menatapnya dengan gelagat akan mencium. Jihoon setengah mati menahan diri untuk tak langsung pingsan ditempat atau menerjang pria itu. Dia tahu itu semua hanyalah satu dari candaan Woojin tapi tetap saja hatinya tak bisa berkompromi. Belum lagi semua perhatian Woojin yang membuatnya kadang salah paham. Jihoon berharap semua yang dilakukan Woojin memiliki arti. Arti yang sama dengan apa yang Jihoon rasakan selama setengah tahun belakang pada pemuda busan itu.Tapi ia sadar kalau mereka adalah sahabat dan kemungkinan Woojin merasakan hal yang sama seperti satu berbanding sejuta.

"Aah.. aku benar-benar sudah gila" rutuk Jihoon sambil membenamkan wajah ditelapak tanganya.

Woojin mengekori kepergian Jihoon sampai siluet pemuda imut itu hilang. Dia buru-buru buka beranda pencarian di ponselnya untuk mencari apa yang Jihoon maksud. _Three magical words_. Dan voila itu tak membantu sama sekali karena banyak yang membahas tentang itu. Ada yang mengatakan _three magical words_ itu adalah _sorry, please, and thank you_. Ada juga yang menyebutkan itu adalah _at, on, and in_ , Woojin bahkan tak paham maksudnya. Namun, ada pula yang mengatakan tiga kata ajaib itu adalah _i love_ you. Woojin tak yakin itu adalah yang Jihoon maksud. Mana mungkin Jihoon memintanya mengatakan aku mencintaimu, tidak mungkinkan?

Dan seingat Woojin yang seharusnya mengatakan _sorry, please, and thank you_ itu Jihoon bukan dia, karena yang sering melakukan segala sesuatu seenaknya itu kan Jihoon. Bahkan mereka bisa sangat dekat seperti sekarang karena Woojin bisa menerima sisi kekanakan Jihoon itu. _Well,_ kadang dia juga kekanakan sih.

"Aah ini benar-benar membuatku pusing" keluh Woojin seraya mengacak rambutnya.

Dua hari berlalu tanpa Jihoon maupun Woojin mengungkit bahasan tentang tiga kata ajaib. Jihoon langsung tidur ketika kembali ke kamar hari itu, Woojin yang belum menemukan jawaban tepat pun memilih bungkam dan sampai sekarang tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membahasnya. Seakan pertanyaan Jihoon dua hari lalu tak pernah ada. Hari ini udara sangat dingin, mereka tetap harus melakukan syuting _variety show_ khusus Wanna One yaitu _Wanna One Go: Zero Base_ dan episode kali ini mengharuskan mereka ke Jepang untuk menyusul member lain yang sudah ada disana. Jihoon merasa seperti diculik saat baru bangun tidur dan mereka harus ke Jepang tanpa persiapan apapun, bahkan ia masih mengenakan kostum rudolp. Saat akan berangkat ke bandara Jihoon sengaja tidak duduk disamping Woojin seperti biasanya di van. Dia agak menjaga jarak dengan Woojin semenjak dua hari lalu, meskipun Woojin yang tidak peka tetap menemaninya kadang. Sebenarnya Jihoon ingin sekali menagih jawaban Woojin tempo hari tapi dia takut mendengar penolakan. Woojin yang tidak memberikan jawaban saja sudah membuatnya ngedrop apalagi kalau sampai dia mendengar penolakan langsung.

Woojin sadar belakangan Jihoon agak mengacuhkannya. Jihoon yang biasanya selalu menempel padanya sekarang duduk bersebrangan dengannya, bahkan Guanlin pun heran. Menjauh dari Jihoon adalah satu dari sekian hal yang tidak disukai Woojin, dan dia merasa sedikit frustasi sekarang.

 _Apa jihoon marah ya? Perasaan kita ngga ada masalah tapi kenapa dia ngejauh gitu,_ batin Woojin. Woojin sepertinya lupa tentang pertanyaan Jihoon tempo hari. Salahkan kebodohannya yang tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban sampai ia kelupaan akan pertanyaan itu.

Selama syuting dalam van, Woojin tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jihoon, ia mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda imut itu selagi tak tertangkap kamera. Guanlin yang duduk disebelahnya sampai merasa risih, tampak jelas dari wajahnya. Dia pun memilih pindah ke kursi depan untuk tidur sebentar sebelum mereka sampai bandara, meninggalkan ruang kosong antara Woojin dan Jihoon. Merasa terus dipandangi, akhirnya Jihoon balas menatap Woojin.

"apa?" Ucapnya dengan gaya khas galak tapi imut. Woojin cengengesan melihat tingkah Jihoon yang selalu bisa jadi hiburan untuknya, dia pun mengibaskan tangan menyuruh Jihoon duduk disebelahnya. Jihoon awalnya enggan untuk pindah tapi tak kuasa menolak Woojin yang berkali-kali memintanya pindah. Bahkan Jisung ikut mengomeli mereka untuk tidak ribut.

"Jihoonie apa kau marah?" tanya Woojin sambil menunduk agar tak tertangkap kamera. Jihoon hanya meliriknya tanpa menjawab sampai mereka tiba di bandara. Woojin teracuhkan. _Sial, sepertinya dia beneran marah.. apa salahku?,_ batin Woojin nelangsa. Manager pun menyuruh mereka berganti pakaian sebelum _take off_ ke Osaka. Selama berganti pakaian di toilet Woojin terus memikirkan apa gerangan yang menyebabkan kemarahan sahabatnya. Seingatnya mereka tidak pernah bertengkar beberapa hari belakangan, dan seingatnya lagi dia tak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Jihoon marah kecuali... benar, dua hari lalu. Woojin akhirnya ingat pertanyaan Jihoon dua hari lalu. Tiga kata Ajaib. Tapi dia benar-benar belum mengerti maksud Jihoon. Tapi berdiam diri terus begini juga takkan mengubah keadaan, mengingat sahabatnya itu tipe yang selalu mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

 _Ah terserahlah ku coba saja semuanya!,_ batin Woojin frustrasi.

Woojin berpapasan dengan Jihoon diluar toilet dan pria itu malah melengos pergi meninggalkannya. Tak tinggal diam dia mengikuti Jihoon sambil mencoba menjawab pertanyaan tempo hari.

"Jihoonie at, on, in!" ujarnya lantang. Jihoon yang mendengarnya berhenti sebentar dan menatapnya bingung. Woojin salah tingkah melihat Jihoon yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Sepertinya dia salah memberikan jawaban. Alhasil, Jihoon benar-benar meninggalkannya sendiri kali ini dengan tatapan-jangan ikuti aku orang aneh!.

Bodohnya Park Woojin, tentu saja Jihoon takkan mengerti. Dia memilih jawaban paling aneh dari hasil pencarian kemarin. Akhirnya Woojin bergabung dengan anggota lain, _hyung line,_ saat menyerahkan paspor dan tiket.

Beruntungnya Woojin karna dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Jihoon dan Guanlin. Kesempatan kedua datang dan kali ini dia tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya. Semoga saja jawaban yang kedua ini sesuai dengan yang diinginkan Park Jihoon.

Manajer memberikan mereka kamera untuk rekaman saat didalam pesawat, Guanlin memegang kendali kali ini. Dia mau menjadi asisten direktor sparrow katanya. Saat menuju pesawat Woojin mencoba peruntungannya.

"hoonie-ya sorry, please, thank you?" Jihoon balas menatap Woojin aneh lagi. Dia kehabisan akal dengan manusia satu itu, tingkahnya selalu random sesuai dengan ucapannya yang kadang tidak jelas. Kenapa juga Woojin bilang sorry, please, thank you kepadanya?.

"Kau beneran aneh woojin.. Maksudmu apa sih daritadi ngomong ngga jelas gitu"

Jihoon meninggalkan Woojin, dan Park Woojin pun gagal lagi.

Jihoon duduk dikursi paling dekat dengan jendela, diikuti Woojin disebelahnya. Dia menghela nafas pelan, sudah cukup dia memikirkan Woojin, harusnya pria itu jangan dekat-dekat dulu dengannya tapi malah mereka harus duduk bersebelahan begini. Saat mau melepaskan jaketnya kejadian tak disangka terjadi. Woojin hampir menciumnya! Kalau saja Jihoon tak reflek menghindar mungkin bibir mereka sudah bersentuhan. Jihoon menatap Woojin kaget sedangkan pemuda itu acuh seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa malah Guanlin yang sedang melakukan rekaman heboh sendiri. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan saat ini, mereka hampir ciuman. _Oh god, we almost kissing!,_ batin Jihoon histeris. Ini bukan fanservice seperti biasanya kan? maksud Jihoon, bahkan saat ini tak ada penggemar yang melihat mereka. Apa ini salah satu candaan Woojin lagi? Mendadak hati Jihoon berdenyut nyeri. Kalau yang tadi itu candaan, Park Woojin benar-benar keterlaluan. Jihoon tak berani menatap atau menanyakan maksud Woojin tadi. Sekali lagi dia takut yang dipikirkannya menjadi kenyataan kalau itu hanya candaan. Ia memilih memasang _headset_ _bluetooth_ nya dan main gim.

Woojin menatap Jihoon dari tadi, ia sedang mempelajari ekspresi Jihoon. Sebenarnya ia sedang melakukan _gambling_ saat ini. Karena jawaban keduanya pun gagal akhirnya tinggal satu jawaban tersisa dari tiga kata ajaib, tapi Woojin ragu apa yang dimaksud Jihoon adalah kata itu. Makanya tadi dia iseng coba mencium Jihoon untuk melihat reaksinya. Jihoon tampak kaget awalnya dengan semburat merah sedikit terlihat di pipinya tapi sekarang dia masa bodo dan seperti sedih? Woojin merasa belum yakin dengan reaksi ini. Akhirnya dia memutuskan melakukan hal lain. Tangan Woojin menyentuh telinga sebelah kanan Jihoon membuat pemuda imut itu menatapnya kaget dan kali ini Woojin bisa melihat jelas semburat merah diwajahnya karena jarak wajah mereka yang dekat. _Ah jadi begitu,_ batinnya sambil tersenyum. Woojin pun melepaskan sebelah _headset_ Jihoon dan memakainya.

"aku juga ingin dengar musik jihoonie" ucapnya sambil tersenyum menatap Jihoon yang dibalas kerlingan bingung pemuda imut itu. Jihoon yang sudah sadar kembali, buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan ke layar ponselnya, jantungnya berdebar lagi sekarang. Woojin tersenyum dalam hati, _sepertinya jawaban yang terakhir harus ku katakan saat kita berdua saja, jihoonie._

.

.

.

 _To Be Continue_


	2. II We aren't friend anymore?

Ch. II

We aren't friends anymore?

.

.

Sesampainya di Jepang mereka melakukan syuting sampai malam hari, lalu kembali ke hotel. Saat Jisung membagikan kamar pada member lain, Woojin langsung menghampirinya. Biasanya Jihoon akan sekamar dengan Guanlin tapi kali ini Woojin meminta pada Jisung untuk sekamar dengan Jihoon. Jisung tak mau ambil pusing dengan rengekan tak biasa dari adik super enerjiknya itu dan membiarkan mereka satu kamar. Semoga saja mereka akur, pintanya dalam hati. Jihoon yang tak tahu menahu pun menuju kamar yang diberitahu Jisung, ia hanya bertiga dengan Jinyoung dan Minhyun di lift karena member lain minus Guanlin dan Woojin sudah turun di lantai yang berbeda. Ia tak melihat Woojin maupun Guanlin semenjak tiba di hotel, memang vannya sampai di hotel belakangan, jadi mungkin mereka sudah di kamar duluan, pikir Jihoon.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jihoon mendapati kamarnya kosong. Tak peduli dengan Guanlin yang biasanya menjadi teman sekamarnya belum datang juga, ia memilih untuk membersihkan diri sebelum istirahat.

20 menit sebelum Jihoon sampai hotel, Woojin mengajak Guanlin menemaninya. Alasanya sederhana, karena ia ingin Jihoon berpikir kalau Guanlin yang jadi teman sekamarnya seperti biasa. Dia sudah berpesan pada Jisung agar tak memberitahu Jihoon kalau Woojin lah yang jadi teman sekamarnya.

"Hyung kenapa mengajakku sih? Padahal aku ngga bisa bahasa jepang" keluh Guanlin yang diseret Woojin entah kemana. Lebih tepatnya mereka sedang mencari toko yang Woojin tuju. "Seenggaknya kita bisa dapat diskon kalau yang beli kamu lin" canda Woojin. Mereka pun sampai di toko boneka tak jauh dari hotel. Guanlin memutar bola matanya malas, mana mungkin cuma modal tampang bisa dapat diskon. Yah, kecuali si pemilik toko itu wannable maka itu lain cerita. Mereka mengitari toko untuk mencari boneka pinguin, usai Woojin membayar mereka lanjut pergi ke minimarket mencari cemilan untuk anggota lain. Tak terasa sudah satu jam berlalu ketika mereka pulang ke hotel. Woojin langsung menuju ke kamarnya setelah menitipkan kantung cemilan untuk member lain ke manajer. Ia tak melihat Jihoon disekeliling kamar tapi suara dari kamar mandi menjelaskan segalanya. Woojin menaruh cemilan di samping meja nakas dan menyembunyikan bonekanya dibawah ranjang. Dia sedang buka baju ketika Jihoon keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyapa tanpa melihatnya.

"oh guanlinah darimana aja?"

"beli cemilan.. " jawab Woojin. Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya, kalau ia tak salah dengar barusan seperti suara Woojin. Ia pun langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati pemuda itu bertelanjang dada dekat ranjang.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kaget Jihoon, ia mundur selangkah. Matanya tak lepas dari badan kekar pemuda itu. Oh Park Jihoon, kau mulai nakal.

"apa lagi? ya mandi lah..." jawab Woojin dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih dalam keadaan syok.

 _Tunggu.. woojin mandi disini? maksudnya dia sekamar denganku?_ , batin Jihoon. Ia melihat sekitar dan mendapati koper Woojin diujung kamar dan mulai meringis lagi, liburan mereka di Jepang sepertinya akan menjadi liburan terberat untuknya. Kejadian di pesawat saja sudah membuat jantungnya tak terkontrol apalagi sekarang dia harus sekamar dengan Woojin. _Tenanglah jihoon tenang... kau tinggal mengacuhkannya saja,_ monolog Jihoon dan memutuskan tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya hari itu selagi Woojin mandi. Untungnya kamar mereka _double bed_ jadi Jihoon tak pusing memikirkan mereka bakal tidur di ranjang yang sama. Entah sudah berapa lama Jihoon mencoba masuk ke alam mimpi tapi tak kunjung sampai, pikiranya tak bisa tenang. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya berharap Woojin mengira ia sudah tidur. Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka pun terdengar begitu jelas sekarang, indera pendengarannya jadi menajam. Ia bisa mengira Woojin sedang melakukan apa, seperti sekarang ia tebak Woojin sedang memakai baju. Ia bahkan sedang menebak pakaian apa yang Woojin kenakan, celana pendek dan kaus tanpa lengan tebaknya. Tiba-tiba ranjang Jihoon bergoyang dan dia bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Demi pipi gembil Jaehwan, jangan bilang sekarang ini Woojin sedang memeluknya. Apa ia sedang mimpi sekarang? Apa sebenarnya dia sudah masuk ke alam mimpi daritadi? Tapi kehangatan ini terasa nyata, bukan hanya punggungnya yang terasa hangat tapi belakang lehernya juga. Jihoon bisa merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang dibelakang lehernya. Kalaupun ini mimpi, jangan bilang ia sedang mimpi erotis sekarang. Ia bersumpah akan kembali ke puncak Umeda Sky Building untuk terjun bebas kalau ini benar-benar mimpi erotis.

"Jihoonie, sudah tidur?" Jihoon bahkan mendengar suara Woojin sekarang.

"Aku sudah tahu jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu waktu itu Jihoonie" Oh mimpi ini rasanya akan jadi mimpi yang indah, pikir Jihoon.

"Aku ingin bilang saat kau bangun nanti tapi aku tak sabar jihoona" Jihoon mulai berpikir mimpi ini begitu nyata, seperti saat mereka berbicara di dunia nyata.

"I love you Jihoona.. this is my three magical words for you" bisik Woojin tepat disamping telinga Jihoon sebelum mengecup tengkuk pemuda itu. Meskipun berpikir itu mimpi, Jihoon langsung bangun untuk memastikan kalau yang didengarnya barusan itu dari Woojin dalam mimpinya.

"Oh.. kau belum tidur?" kaget Woojin melihat Jihoon yang menatapnya.

"Tunggu! ini bukan mimpi?" tanya Jihoon bingung setelah mendengar pertanyaan Woojin.

"hah? apa maksudmu Jihoonie?"

"beneran bukan mimpi ya? Ta- tapi.. tadi itu.. k-kau.." Jihoon tergagap. Ia bingung. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Ketidakmungkinan yang selama ini ia pikirkan malah jadi kenyataan. Kata yang selalu ia dambakan akan ditujukan padanya oleh orang yang paling ia inginkan kini betul-betul didengarnya.

Woojin menatapnya lembut, pemuda itu meraih jemari Jihoon. Ia ikut duduk dihadapan Jihoon.

"apa kau berharap ini mimpi jihoonie?" tanya Woojin dengan mimik kecewa.

"ngga!" sanggah Jihoon. "tapi kita sahabat woojinah.." cicit Jihoon. Ia menunduk, perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Ia merasa sedang menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri. Padahal ia yang memiliki perasaan ini duluan pada sahabatnya tapi malah ia yang mengungkit ini sekarang. Benar-benar bodoh. Ia tahu sebagai sahabat ia tak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti ini kalau tak ingin persahabatan mereka rusak, tapi mendengar Woojin mengatakan itu membuatnya ingat akan persahabatan mereka selama ini. Sebagai sahabat Jihoon bisa tinggal di sisi Woojin sampai kapanpun tapi sebagai kekasih apa ia bisa selamanya tinggal di sisi Woojin? Kalau hubungan mereka berakhir bagaimana? Jihoon tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya kalau ia tak bisa berada di sisi Woojin lagi.

"Kau tau jihoonie? Waktu paling membahagiakan untukku itu ketika bersamamu. Itu saat yang paling menyenangkan. Aku ngga bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya Park Woojin tanpa seorang Park Jihoon" ujar Woojin mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Jihoon, Ia tampak serius. Jihoon bersumpah ini adalah tatapan paling serius dari yang paling serius yang pernah dia lihat dari Woojin.

"Mau kita sahabat atau ngga, selama kau ada disampingku. Apapun tak masalah. Aku menyayangimu. Ah tidak, aku mencintaimu Park Jihoon" lanjut Woojin. Genggamannya semakin menguat seakan ia takut seseorang yang ada dihadapannya menghilang begitu saja. Jihoon tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Senang? Bukan main. Dadanya seperti akan meledak saat ini. Perkataan tulus Woojin membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Ia ingin langsung membalas tapi lidahnya kelu seakan jutaan kalimat cinta yang pernah ia pikirkan hilang begitu saja.

"hm?" Woojin yang tak kian mendapat tanggapan dari Jihoon berdehem tak sabar.

 _Ayo pikirkan sesuatu otak!_ , mohon Jihoon dalam hati.

"Aku salah lagi ya?" tanya Woojin kecewa, kalau jawabanya yang inipun salah rasanya dia tak akan bisa menatap Jihoon lagi. Apa ia harus mengundurkan diri dari Wanna One ya? lalu bagaimana dengan kontraknya dengan perusahaan? Alasan apa yang ia pakai?

Tak tahan melihat wajah kecewa Woojin, Jihoon harus melakukan sesuatu. _Harusnya aku lebih memakai otakku pas sekolah dulu! Ah masa bodo!,_ batin Jihoon. Ia langsung mengecup Woojin sekilas lalu memeluknya erat menyembunyikan wajahnya dipundak pemuda busan itu, berharap dengan ini sudah cukup mewakili jawabannya. Woojin tertegun mendapat serangan mendadak dari pemuda imut yang kini memeluknya itu. Woojin mencium Jihoon itu bukan hal baru tapi lain cerita kalau Jihoon duluan yang mengecupnya, ini benar-benar hal baru. Apa itu jawabanya Jihoon? Mengingat Jihoon tipe yang tidak mengungkapkan perasaanya secara terang-terangan, Woojin rasa itu memang cara Jihoon menjawab pertanyaanya. Ah Woojin merasa seperti menggenggam dunia sekarang. Ia membalas pelukan pemuda imut itu, berharap waktu akan berhenti dan membiarkan mereka seperti ini selamanya.

"Woojinah.." cicit Jihoon menyadarkan Woojin dari dunia khayalannya. "hm?"

"Ini panas.. bisakah kita nyalakan dulu ACnya? Aku tau ini musim dingin tapi beneran deh ini panas.."keluh Jihoon yang sepertinya sudah bisa berpikir lagi. Woojin mengernyitkan dahinya menatap kerlingan pemuda imut itu dan ia bisa melihat keringat yang menetes di dahi Jihoon.

"Kau beneran jago ngerusak suasana Jihoonie.." Woojin menyerah.

"hehe.. maaf" kekeh Jihoon.

Mau tak mau Woojin pun melepaskan pelukanya pada Jihoon yang sedang mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan.

"Apa kau yakin mau nyalain AC? Ini musim dingin lho" tanya Woojin tak yakin.

"Iya abis ini panas banget jin"

Woojin menyerah lagi, tapi ini tak buruk karena mendadak ia dapat ide.

"ok" Woojin mengambil remote AC dan mengatur suhu ruangan menjadi yang terstandar, "tapi sebagai gantinya karena aku kedinginan kau harus memelukku sampai besok ya" ujarnya lalu menarik Jihoon kedalam selimut.

"Ya! Woojinah sudah ku bilang panas kan!"protes Jihoon yang tak digubris sama sekali. Woojin tersenyum jail sambil memejamkan mata, tak berniat sedikitpun untuk melepaskan dekapannya. Woojin tak peduli yang penting malam ini ia tidur sambil memeluk Jihoon, sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya. Jihoon akhirnya menyerah, Ia balas memeluk Woojin merasakan kehangatan pemuda itu menyelimutinya. Mungkin ini adalah saat paling membahagiakan untuk Jihoon, karena sahabat yang selama ini ia cintai memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya, dan ia berharap kebersamaan ini akan bertahan selamanya.

Siapa bilang sahabat tidak bisa menjadi cinta, bagi Woojin selama Jihoon ada di sisinya entah itu sebagai sahabat atau bukan, bukanlah masalah karena ia takkan melepaskan Jihoon apapun yang terjadi. Bagi Jihoon, dibelahan dunia manapun Park Woojin berada maka dia akan ada disana. Sahabat ataupun kekasih bukan masalah untuk mereka karena tiga kata ajaib akan selalu ada dalam lubuk hati mereka selama mereka meyakininya. Aku mencintaimu, itulah yang mereka bisikan dalam hati mereka masing-masing sepanjang malam.

.

.

Ketukan di pintu itu sudah berlangsung lebih dari 20 menit membuat si pelaku, pemuda berhidung bangir mulai memasang muka masam. Tapi si penghuni kamar tampaknya tak berniat untuk kembali ke dunia nyata dalam waktu dekat membuat pemuda itu menyerah dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tak peduli kalau nanti si empunya kamar protes karena tak diikutsertakan jalan-jalan kali ini, toh dia sudah melalukan tugasnya. Salah mereka yang tak kunjung bangun dari tadi, padahal dia sudah mengumumkan ini di grup chat dari semalam.

"Jisung hyung, Woojin sama Jihoon mana?" tanya Jaehwan yang melihat Jisung kembali sendirian dengan muka masam.

"ah ngga tau. mereka ngga jawab sama sekali padahal aku sudah telfonin daritadi pasti ponselnya mereka mode hening. beneran deh mereka itu" gerutu Jisung yang dibalas lengkingan tawa Jaehwan. Kakak tertua mereka yang satu ini memang menggemaskan sekali kalau marah, bukannya menyeramkan.

"yasudah hyung kita tinggalin saja siapa tau mereka lagi butuh istirahat lebih. Ayo hyung" hibur Jaehwan sambil merangkul Jisung, menyusul anggota lain yang sudah menunggu di mobil sedari tadi. Sedangkan di dalam kamar tampak dua pemuda yang masih asik bergelung dalam pelukan masing-masing, enggan untuk menyambut pagi. Sepertinya mereka lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti sekarang. Kapan lagi mereka memiliki waktu hanya berdua seperti ini tanpa ada gangguan dari para kakak maupun adik mereka. Ini sangat tentram, pikir mereka.

Selamat menikmati waktu bersama Pink Sausage, semoga kalian bahagia.

.

.

 _The End_ _or TBC?_


	3. III Pacar Rasa Teman

Ch. III

Pacar Rasa Teman

.

.

"Jin"

"Hm?"

"Mau ayam"

"Yaudah beli sana"

"Kamu lah yang beli masa aku"

"Kan kamu yg mau makan"

"Ya tapi kan sekarang aku pacar kamu jadi kamu yang harus beliin, Woojin!"

"Eh? Emang kita pacaran?" Woojin pasang muka heran. Bibir Jihoon makin mencebik sekitar dua senti dari sebelumnya. Dia menatap Woojin tajam, kesal banget. Mereka masih saling tatap sekitar lima menit, Woojin tak tahan untuk tak menaikan sudut bibirnya, sesekali menggaruk pangkal hidungnya yang tak gatal, kebiasaan sekaligus cara buat menutupi senyum tertahannya. Jihoon keliatan menggemaskan banget _sih_. Saking menggemaskanya sampai Woojin rasanya ingin terus-terusan menggoda Jihoon seperti sekarang.

Sudah hampir seminggu lebih setelah acara saling menyatakan perasaan mereka di Jepang, Jihoon bahagia banget awalnya tahu Woojin juga punya perasaan yang sama. Tapi sekarang dia rada menyesal habis setelah kejadian itu Woojin makin parah saja sifat jahilnya, bukan sekali dua kali Jihoon dijahili tapi hampir setiap hari. Ngga pagi siang atau malam ada saja kelakuan Woojin buat bikin dia kesal. Kalau anggota lain yang begini sudah langsung Jihoon hajar, siapa coba yang berani sama dia, Park Jihoon sang lelaki sejati. Masalahnya sekarang yang ngusilin dia kan Woojin, pacarnya. Ngga mungkin kan Jihoon ngehajar pacar sendiri, mana tega. Terlalu sayang, _sih._ Ngomong-ngomong soal pacar, Jihoon jadi keingat barusan Woojin ngga mengakui hubungan mereka. Ia jadi ingat seminggu belakangan pikiran ini terus menghantui Jihoon tentang hubungannya sama Woojin. Mereka sudah saling menyatakan perasaan tapi Jihoon merasa hubungan mereka masih sama seperti biasanya. Ngga ada perubahan signifikan kaya orang pacaran pada umumnya. Dari mulai panggilan yang ngga ada manis-manisnya, perlakuan Woojin yang masih sama kaya pas dulu status mereka cuma teman, dan jahilnya Woojin yang ngga kenal ampun. Jihoon jadi sedih, biarpun lelaki sejati kan dia juga pingin dimanja-manja sama pacarnya. Bukannya diduain sama komik atau _channel dance_ di Youtube. Rasanya pingin dia bakar saja semua komik sama ponsel Woojin biar ngga ada lagi yang mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu darinya. Larut dalam pikiran mengesalkannya, Jihoon mengambil boneka _charmeleon_ Woojin yang ada di sebelah pemuda itu lalu mukulin boneka tak bersalah itu tanpa ampun, pengganti Woojin anggapnya.

Woojin langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Jihoon, benar kan perkiraanya Jihoon pasti bakal lakuin sesuatu yang menggemaskan. Gimana ngga gemas kalau Jihoon mukulin bonekanya sambil ngedumel dan melototin dia, bibirnya itu lho. Maju banget. Biarlah boneka kesayanganya jadi sasaran yang penting sekarang ia puas berhasil menggoda pemuda imut itu.

"Ahahaha" tawanya belum reda juga. "Perutku sakit hoon" Jihoon makin gencar melayangkan pukulannya ke tuan _charmeleon_.

"Ok ok aku beliin, sudah ya ngambeknya kasian bonekaku" rayu Woojin yang menyudahi tawanya, kasian juga melihat muka Jihoon yang mulai merah karena marah. Ia menarik tangan Jihoon lalu mengelus lembut jemarinya, mau tak mau Jihoon luluh juga.

"Dua ya"balasnya jutek, masih dengan tampang cemberut. Woojin terkekeh geli tapi mengiyakan, _d_ _asar gembul_ , pikirnya.

Dua box ayam rasa madu dan goreng sudah tersedia di hadapan Jihoon tapi ada yang kurang, Woojin. Pemuda itu menolak menemani Jihoon makan malah asyik main gim sama Jinyoung di ruang tengah, biasa main _pes_. Jihoon kesal lagi kan, maunya ditemani terus eh malah ditinggal lagi gini. Jadilah dua ekor ayam itu jadi sasaran keganasan Jihoon, bayangkan saja masing-masing ayamnya sisa setengah sekarang, dihabisi Jihoon sendiri. Seongwoo yang lagi ambil minum di dapur sampai geleng-geleng kepala melihat adiknya makan lahap dengan kedua tangan penuh.

"Ngga bakal kabur Hoon ayamnya" goda Seongwoo, habis ngga tahan buat ngga menghina pemandangan di depannya. Jihoon mendelik tajam,

"Hyung diam aja deh!"balasnya galak.

"weits..maaf deh maaf" Seongwoo cari aman, lebih baik pergi daripada jadi sasaran amuk Jihoon yang lagi _badmood._

Daehwi yang baru masuk dapur, girang lihat ada dua box ayam. Kebetulan dia lagi lapar banget.

"Minta ya hyung" ujarnya sambil ngambil sepotong ayam rasa madu. Jihoon cuma mengangguk sebagai jawaban, matanya masih sibuk melototin Woojin yang main gim. Dia ngelirik Daehwi yang sudah nyomot potongan kedua, dia jadi keingat hubungan Daehwi sama Jinyoung.

"Dae"

"Iya?" balasnya, masih asyik ngulitin ayam.

"Kamu sama Jinyoung gimana?" Daehwi mulai ngelirik Jihoon,

"Gimana apanya hyung?"

"Pacarannya" cicit Jihoon, memastikan Woojin ataupun Jinyoung yang di ruang tengah ngga dengar pembicaraan mereka. Daehwi mulai penasaran, ngga biasanya Jihoon tanya tentang hubungannya. Jihoon kan bukan tipe yang suka ikut campur hubungan orang lain.

"baik-baik aja tuh hyung"jawabnya jujur, memang dia sama Jinyoung jarang sekali bertengkar.

"Bukan itu, Hwi. Maksudnya kalian kalau pacaran kaya gimana?" tanya Jihoon, tanganya sudah bebas sekarang, sepertinya ayam sudah ngga menarik perhatian Jihoon lagi.

"Ih, hyung apasih kan malu masa ceritain begitu"balas Daehwi mukul tangan Jihoon gemas, bikin Jihoon makin penasaran kan.

"Buruan cerita atau muntahin lagi ayam yang kamu makan barusan" Diam deh Daehwi, serem juga bayangin kalau beneran disuruh muntahin ayam yang sudah bersarang di perutnya.

"Okedeh Daehwi ceritain, tapi ayamnya buat aku ya?" pintanya sedikit berharap. Jihoon ngelirik ayamnya sekilas lalu mengangguk setuju lagian dia sudah kenyang.

"Hmm.. hyung mau tahu mulai dari mana?" tanya Daehwi, ia bingung juga harus mulai cerita darimana tentang hubungannya.

"Panggilan kalian"

"Jinyoung hyung tuh ngga bisa ditebak, kadang manggil aku sayang kadang hwi-yaa~ gitu"

"hmm.. seberapa sering panggil sayang?"

"tiap saat hehe"ujar Daehwi senang, semburat merah mulai menghiasi pipinya. Jihoon makin kesal kan mengingat Woojin belum pernah manggil dia sayang.

"terus kalau lagi berdua kalian ngapain saja?"

"Ih hyung kan malu"

"Buruan"

"Eum.. aku paling suka kalau Jinyoung hyung meluk sama nyium pipi atau kening aku" Ujarnya sambil sembunyiin wajah dibalik telapak tangan, pertanyaanya sensitif banget bikin Daehwi jadi ingat manisnya Jinyoung gimana.

"Sering?" selidik Jihoon. Daehwi angguk pelan,

"tiap hari" cicitnya. Jihoon menghela nafas panjang, boro-boro dicium, terakhir dia dipeluk Woojin saja pas di Jepang.

"Ini terakhir.. Jinyoung sering bilang dia sayang atau cinta sama kamu ngga, Hwi?" Muka Jihoon mulai sendu pas tanya ini, Daehwi jadi bingung. Dia mulai berpikir negatif kan jadinya, habis Jihoon jadi sedih setelah dengar semua jawaban dia.

"Sering hyung, kadang pas bangun tidur atau pas kita lagi berduaan atau sebelum tidur, kalau dipikir-pikir Jinyoung hyung _sweeeeeet_ banget" Daehwi sengaja buat panas-panasin, mau lihat tanggapan Jihoon. Si empunya pertanyaan malah makin drop dengar jawaban Daehwi, bukanya dia cemburu sama Jinyoung tapi Woojin tuh belum pernah bilang sayang ke Jihoon setelah dari Jepang. Jihoon jadi ragu sama perasaan Woojin, dia beneran serius sama pernyataannya waktu itu atau cuma main-main.

"Hyung kok sedih gitu sih, jangan bilang hyung suka sama Jinyoung hyung ya?"Selidik Daehwi yang mulai emosi lihat Jihoon kaya orang patah hati sekarang. Jihoon cuma ngelirik Daehwi sebentar terus beranjak ke kamar setelah bilang,

"Abisin ya ayamnya"

Energi Jihoon menguap entah kemana, rasanya dia pingin tidur seharian buat melupakan masalah ini.

"Ya! Hyung Daehwi serius!" teriak Daehwi.

"Ngga nafsu sama kepala kerdil!" sahut Jihoon ngga kalah kencang terus ngebanting pintu kamarnya sama Woojin, bikin si pemuda tan akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian ke Jihoon sama Daehwi. Jinyoung sudah menghampiri Daehwi dari tadi, penasaran sekaligus khawatir pacarnya nangis. Daehwi kan sensitif, jangankan dibentak, Jinyoung cuekin waktu marah saja dia nangis. Untungnya sih Daehwi ngga nangis malah suapin ayamnya ke Jinyoung, habis prasangkanya salah apalagi Jihoon kelihatan _badmood_ jadi Daehwi maklum. Lagian dia senang dapat ayam gratis.

Woojin mengetuk pintu kamarnya pelan, takut-takut Jihoon ngga mau diganggu dulu. Tak ada balasan dari dalam,

"Jihoon-ah, aku masuk ya?" tanyanya dan masih tak ada balasan. Akhirnya Woojin memutuskan untuk tetap masuk sekalipun harus terima kemarahan Jihoon. Toh nyatanya pemuda imut itu lagi bergelung di kasur.

"Jihoon-ah" panggilnya pelan, tak ada sahutan. Woojin duduk di tepi ranjang Jihoon, memperhatikan pemuda itu yang rupanya sudah tidur. Ia mengusap surai pirang Jihoon, berdecak kagum dalam hati setiap kali memandang paras Jihoon. Jihoon itu laki-laki sama sepertinya tapi parasnya lebih cantik dari wanita manapun yang Woojin temui selain ibunya. Belum lagi tingkahnya yang imut tanpa Jihoon sendiri sadar, kan Woojin jadi tambah suka. Woojin menelusuri tiap inci wajah Jihoon mulai dari kening, hidung, sampai bibir pemuda itu dengan telunjuknya. Menyapu lembut bibir penuh merona itu dengan ibu jarinya, ia rasanya ingin mencium Jihoon sekarang tapi tak bisa. Woojin sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri tak ingin sembarangan menyentuh Jihoon, dia mau menghargai pacarnya. Prinsip lelaki Busan.

Woojin rasanya tak akan pernah bosan memandangi Jihoon apalagi ketika laki-laki itu memasang wajah lucu sebelum berganti posisi menghadapnya. Woojin menekan pipi gembil Jihoon dengan telunjuk sebelum mengusap pipi itu, _lembut_ , pikirnya. Woojin jadi keasyikan memainkan pipi pemuda itu sampai tak sadar Jihoon mulai mengernyitkan dahi merasa tidurnya terusik. Ia mengerjapkan mata melihat si pelaku yang samar mulai ia kenali, ternyata Woojin.

"Ah- maaf aku membangunkanmu" Ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala Jihoon. Raut wajah Jihoon kembali sendu, pikiran tadi kembali mengusiknya. Woojin menangkap perubahan itu, ia cukup peka untuk mengenali perubahan sekecil apapun dari Jihoon sekarang.

"Ko sedih gitu. Tadi kenapa bertengkar sama Daehwi?" Jihoon enggan menjawab.

"Atau marahnya sama aku?"tanya Woojin lagi. Jihoon masih membisu.

"Masih marah karena tadi? Kan tahu aku cuma bercanda"Ujar Woojin lagi, masih usaha.

"Emangnya lucu ya jadiin status kita bahan bercanda? " tanya balik Jihoon, ketus.

"Lucu buat aku"

"Seterah deh" Jihoon membalikkan badan, lebih baik dia ngga lihat Woojin dulu. Malas juga kan kalau dilanjut terus dia jadi nangis, dia bukan Daehwi atau Jisung yang gampang tunjukin emosi ke orang lain. Jihoon ngga suka kelihatan lemah dan nangis salah satu tanda lemah menurut Jihoon.

"Hoon maaf" Tak ada tanggapan dari Jihoon.

"Maaf, Jihoon-ah" Tetap tak ada balasan.

"Ngga mau maafin nih?"

"Jin"

"Iya? Mau maafin aku kan?"

"Kita pacaran ngga sih?"

Woojin diam sejenak, mencerna arah pertanyaan Jihoon kemana. Ia tarik dagu Jihoon supaya menghadapnya.

"Ko tanya gitu?"

"Sadar ngga sih kita masih sama kaya dulu" Jihoon mendudukan dirinya, ia merasa perlu meluruskan masalah ini. Masa bodo kalau nanti ujungnya dia bakal nangis.

"Sama apanya? Aku beneran cuma bercanda tadi, Hoon" Woojin mulai serius, entah kenapa rasanya dia siap menerima pukulan Jihoon sekarang.

"Kamu sayang sama aku ngga sih, Jin?"

"Maksud kamu apasih? Kan kamu tahu perasaan aku gimana ke kamu"

"Tapi kamu ngga pernah manggil aku sayang kaya Baejin ke Daehwi! Ngga pernah peluk atau cium aku juga kaya Baejin ke Daehwi!" Suara Jihoon meninggi seiring emosinya yang memuncak. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang menderu, menatap Woojin yang tampaknya agak syok.

"Kamu juga ngga pernah bilang sayang aku.." cicit Jihoon. Suaranya melemah sekarang, matanya panas. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, takut-takut Woojin lihat air matanya jatuh.

Woojin gelagapan, ia ngga suka lihat Jihoon marah. Lebih ngga suka lagi lihat Jihoon nangis. Dan parahnya, Woojin ngga paham sama jalan pikiran Jihoon sekarang. Bukan karena dia ngga ngerti sama apa yang Jihoon maksud tapi konteksnya beda, dia ngga lakuin semua yang Jihoon sebut karena Jihoon juga ngga pernah lakuin itu. Woojin ngga tahu dia harus mulai darimana, selama ini mereka sudah dekat, dekat banget. Jadi Woojin bingung apalagi yang harus diubah. Masalah panggilan, bukannya Woojin ngga mau panggil Jihoon sayang, dia sudah ada inisiatif tapi pas mau panggil gitu dia ingat komentar Jihoon pas nonton film dulu.

 _"Lebay banget panggilannya"_

Padahal itu film komedi romansa yang isinya sudah pasti pasangan kekasih yang panggilanya sayang-sayangan. Kan tengsin Woojin kalau sampai dia disangka lebay sama Jihoon. Lagian Jihoon juga ngga pernah panggil dia sayang, wajar kan kalau Woojin pikir Jihoon ngga suka sama panggilan begitu.

Terus untuk urusan peluk atau cium, Woojin sudah buat perjanjian sama diri sendiri. Dia ngga mau nyentuh Jihoon sembarangan kaya biasanya kecuali Jihoon yang mau, dulu kan sebelum mereka pacaran Woojin sering lakuin _skinship_ ke Jihoon entah itu peluk atau sekedar cium pipi. Dia ngga mau lagi lakuin itu sembarangan, Woojin mau Jihoon merasa dihargai. Padahal kalau ditanya dia pingin sentuh Jihoon atau ngga, jawabanya pingin banget, dia kan remaja yang hormonya lagi tinggi. Buktinya waktu di Jepang dia kelepasan peluk pemuda gembil itu terus selama mereka liburan.

Kalau untuk masalah ngga pernah bilang sayang, itu...

... Woojin malu.

Woojin menghela nafas, sepertinya sekarang saatnya buat jujur.

"Ngga bilang bukan berarti ngga sayang. Ngga cium atau peluk kamu bukan berarti ngga pingin. Ngga panggil sayang kan kamu sendiri yang pernah bilang itu lebay.. padahal aku mau" jelas Woojin, ia sudah menepuk sayang kepala Jihoon. Jihoon baru mau buka suara ketika Woojin melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Padahal yang belum pernah bilang sayang ke aku kan kamu, Hoon" sindir Woojin, tepat menohok Jihoon yang sadar semenjak dari Jepang ia memang belum pernah mengatakan perasaannya secara langsung. Jihoon sudah menatapnya sekarang, matanya sudah berair.

"Jin.."

"Iya aku udah tau kok kamu sayang" balas Woojin sambil senyum, senyumnya lembut banget bikin hati Jihoon terenyuh. Akhirnya turun juga bendungan di mata Jihoon, ia jadi merasa bersalah sudah meragukan Woojin. Jihoon yang biasanya galak, ngga mau ngalah, sekarang menunjukan sisi lemahnya ke Woojin. Woojin mengusap punggung pemuda imut itu lalu menariknya ke pelukannya.

"Maaf ya aku harus meluk kamu sekarang" kata Woojin yang ingat sudah melanggar janjinya. Jihoon bingung,

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Karena ngelanggar janji"

Jihoon tambah bingung, air matanya sampai berhenti mengalir. Ia menatap Woojin minta penjelasan. Pemuda itu menghapus jejak air di pipi Jihoon.

"Aku buat perjanjian kalau aku ngga akan nyentuh kamu sembarangan kecuali kamu yang mau"

"Janji sama siapa?"

"Diri sendiri" Jihoon melongo, ia tahu Woojin agak unik tapi setelah dengar penjelasan Woojin barusan, dia baru sadar kalau pacarnya super unik.

"Apaan sih ngga jelas banget, Jin"

"Biarin. Kan aku mau kamu merasa dihargai" balas Woojin, senyum lagi. Bikin Jihoon makin sayang kan, jago memang Woojin kalau urusan bikin Jihoon merona kaya sekarang.

"Padahal kan aku ngga keberatan" balas Jihoon pelan.

"Hah apa?"

"Aku mauu!" ulang Jihoon keras. Gemas juga lihat Woojin pasang muka idiot.

"Mau apaan?" tanya Woojin lagi, kali ini bukan karena ngga dengar tapi iseng.

 _Bugh_

"Akhh" Alhasil sebogem pukulan mendarat di perutnya, ngga keras sampai bakal meninggalkan bekas, cuma sakitnya lumayan buat perut Woojin. Benar kan prediksinya, kena hajaran Jihoon juga. Tapi bukannya kesakitan sekarang dia malah ketawa, bikin Jihoon tambah kesal.

"Rese banget sih kamu"

"Jadi Jihoon sang lelaki sejati sudah ngga akan nolak lagi nih kalau aku peluk atau cium?"tanya Woojin lengkap sama cengiran rese tapi gantengnya, biasa pamer gingsul. Jihoon mengangguk malu-malu, tengsin sebenarnya tapi ngga mau munafik juga dia pingin dimanja-manja kaya Daehwi.

"Kalau aku cium sekarang boleh?" tanya Woojin lagi, kali ini dengan nada serius. Jihoon mengiyakan lagi, pipinya mulai merah sekarang membayangkan apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya.

Dapat lampu hijau, Woojin langsung bergerak cepat. Ia tangkup kedua belah pipi gembil Jihoon, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka sedikit demi sedikit. Jihoon mulai memejamkan matanya, dadanya bergemuruh keras sekarang.

"Aku sayang kamu Jin" desis Jihoon. Woojin berhenti sejenak mendengar pengakuan Jihoon, tersenyum simpul kemudian mulai mengecup bibir penuh itu dengan sayang. Satu kecupan, dua kecupan, tiga kecupan yang cukup lama menyatukan bibir mereka selama beberapa saat.

Tangan Jihoon sudah meremas kaus depan Woojin, berharap lebih. Woojin mulai melumat bibir Jihoon pelan, sesekali menjilat bibir ranum itu yang dibalas gerak bibir Jihoon mengimbangi gerakan bibirnya. Rasanya begitu manis dan lembut sampai Woojin tak sadar ia sudah berada diatas pemuda gembil itu. Dan entah sudah berapa lama mereka saling memagut sampai deru nafas mereka mulai memburu, saling berebut oksigen tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk melepaskan. Jihoon mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Woojin, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia rasanya tak ingin melepaskan Woojin sama sekali, terbuai dalam kelihaian pemuda itu memainkan bibirnya. Manik matanya menatap Woojin lekat mengagumi bagaimana pemuda itu menatapnya intens seakan takut Jihoon akan menghilang. Woojin melesakkan lidahnya diantara perpotongan bibir Jihoon memaksa pemuda itu untuk membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Woojin menginvasi setiap inci mulutnya. Ciuman mereka bertambah panas bersamaan dengan akal sehat Woojin yang berada diambang batas, ia rasanya ingin menyerang Jihoon sekarang juga.

Jihoon tanpa sadar sudah melenguh pelan saat Woojin mulai melepaskan tautannya dan menciumi rahang Jihoon sebagai gantinya, bahkan sisa benang saliva mereka masih berbekas disudut bibirnya. Pemuda itu dengan lihai mengecupi tiap sudut rahang Jihoon sampai ke perpotongan lehernya tanpa lupa meninggalkan beberapa jejak kemerahan disana. Woojin sadar kalau ini terus berlanjut ia tak akan bisa berhenti lagi, apalagi setelah mendengar desahan Jihoon yang menggelitik pertahanannya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan pemuda itu selagi akal sehatnya masih tersisa. Woojin memandangi Jihoon sebentar melihat hasil perbuatannya pada pemuda gembil itu yang kini tampak susah payah mengatur nafas dengan wajah memerah, bibirnya membengkak dan bercak kemerahan menghiasi tiap sudut lehernya. _Kerja bagus Woojin_ , ujarnya dalam hati merasa berhasil telah membuat Jihoon jadi orang paling seksi di dunia. Ia mengadu dahinya dengan milik Jihoon sebelum melesakkan kepalanya disamping pemuda itu.

"Kenapa?"tanya Jihoon sambil mengusap belakang kepala Woojin, kesadarannya juga sudah kembali.

"Aku- hampir saja menyerangmu tadi"jawabnya jujur. Jihoon tersenyum malu, ia sendiri juga mengakui hampir terbawa suasana tadi. Lagipula tak masalah untuknya kalaupun Woojin memang menyerangnya, toh mereka kan sudah berkencan.

"Aku tak masalah" balas Jihoon, nada suaranya jelas terdengar malu-malu lengkap dengan pipinya yang tambah memerah.

"Bukan itu," Woojin mengangkat kepalanya, mempertemukan matanya dengan milik Jihoon.

"Minhyun hyung bisa membunuh kita kalau melakukan _itu_ di sini" lanjutnya meringis teringat salah satu _Hyung_ yang juga teman sekamar mereka.

Jihoon ikut meringis membayangkan bagaimana Minhyun yang maniak kebersihan akan mengomeli mereka seumur hidup kalau tahu kamarnya dipakai untuk perbuatan tak senonoh.

"Aaah~ aku pingin kamar sendiri" rengek Jihoon akhirnya yang disetujui oleh Woojin. Ia benar-benar berharap mereka bisa mendapat kamar berdua saja jadi seandainya kesempatan seperti ini datang lagi ia tak akan melewatkannya begitu saja. Ingat prinsipnya yang tak akan menyentuh Jihoon sembarangan kecuali lelaki itu yang _mau_. Kesempatan Jihoon _mau_ kan tidak datang setiap saat.

"Jin"

"Iya?" Woojin sudah memposisikan dirinya disamping Jihoon tak ingin membebani pemuda itu. Jihoon langsung memeluknya.

"Aku ngga masalah dipanggil sayang" Jihoon sudah melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Woojin. Malu.

Woojin mendelikan matanya, heran. Tak biasanya Jihoon bersikap seperti sekarang, maksudnya menarik kata-katanya sendiri bahkan bersikap malu-malu yang kentara sekali. Biasanya Jihoon selalu bertingkah sok keren dengan kata-kata yang kontras dengan tingkah lakunya, terlebih didepan Woojin. Meskipun begitu ia tetap senang, bisa melihat sisi-sisi Jihoon lainnya yang belum pernah diperlihatkan pemuda itu sebelumnya.

"Uhm- sayang"

.

.

TBC

 **Hehehe.. Mereka bakal sekamar kok nanti disini /smirk/ berhubung mereka udah sekamar di dorm sekarang HAHAHA**

 **Btw hari ini seneng banget liat Wanna One Okay Ep. 8**

 **Moment pink sausage banyak gilak! Dan mereka terlalu jelas sekali ya**

 **Suka banget liat ketawa Jihoon setelah Woojin bilang "I like it" buat pernyataan dia yang "Kau bintang dihatiku"**

RIP jiwa fujo acu


End file.
